Ayu
Ayu is one of the Partners in Arcaea. She was obtainable during the Phantasia event in a World Mode map in Chapter 0. She was available for a limited time from November 29, 2018 to December 6, 2018 and was made available again from October 20, 2019 to October 27, 2019. Character Name Ayu's name, 彩夢, means "colorful dream" in Japanese. The official reading is あゆ.https://twitter.com/huseso/status/1067196119338209286 Appearance Ayu has short, somewhat messy gray hair and golden-brown eyes. A teal, black, and white patterned bow rests on her head. She wears a black and white garment resembling a furisode with teal and gold patterns on the upper half as well as teal lining and a teal obi. Underneath, she wears what appears to be a sleeveless white shirt with a teal bow tie. Her sleeves are separate from the rest of her dress, cover her hands completely, and are black and white (on her left and right arms respectively) with round teal patterns and bows of the opposite color. Despite appearing to have pincers instead of hands, Ayu is shown to have hands in her concept art. Her stockings are white and black (on her left and right legs respectively) with gold trim and pleating with a teal lining. Her shoes' colors are opposite those of her stockings. Ayu is accompanied by two bats that share her aesthetics and color scheme. Personality Ayu has been described by Sowichi to be, in their personal opinion, carefree, energetic, and comfortable.https://twitter.com/huseso/status/1071604438245138433 Notes Ayu has a FRAG stat that does not increase at any level. * Her FRAG stat at any level translates to 1.00x fragment multiplier. * Her maximum STEP stat translates to '''1.66x step multiplier '''for world mode. Ayu is unique in that her fragments earning is based on the bonuses (or penalties) she gives to you which is entirely dependent on luck. Other than that, Ayu does not have a spectacular step stat enough for her to be usable in World Mode (except for landing on stamina tiles). With that said, however, Ayu is one of the partners that can be immediately used in normal play upon obtaining due to her skill immediately being available at level 1. Ayu can definitely be used for fragments farming, but your mileage may vary as a result of her fragments earning being highly dependent on chance. Skill Details * No bonus fragments are awarded for scores below 5,500,000. * Possible fragment bonuses are shown on the table below. * Odds do not change as level progresses. Trivia * The two bats that accompany Ayu are named Fans (ファンス) and Drem (ドレム). It is unknown which is which.https://twitter.com/huseso/status/1067346007439040514 * In an illustration by the same artist, Ayu is illustrated eating fragments when her skill gives negative fragments.https://twitter.com/huseso/status/1071621913548476418 * She is one of the only 3 partners to have a level-invariant stat, the others being Ilith and Nono Shibusawa. Artwork Ayu Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art by そゐち (sowichi) Congratulations_to_Ayu_for_coming_out.png |Release illustration by そゐち (Sowichi) Ayu 2.png|Additional artwork by そゐち (Sowichi) Ayu 3.png|Additional artwork by そゐち (Sowichi) Ayu 1.png|Additional artwork by そゐち (Sowichi) Limited_Partner_20181129.jpg |Ayu's reveal image Ayu_large.png|Ayu's full body art, as shown in the game. Partner 19.png|Ayu's partner icon References Category:Partners Category:Balance Type Partners